Caleb Hawkins
|species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.7 meters |mass=82 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Brown |cyber= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*Police **Police High Council *U.S. Government |masters= |apprentices= }} Caleb Hawkins (20th century-2019) was a male police officer who was known for his skill with a gun and his willingness to use it. An accomplished gunslinger who almost always took a blunt approach, Caleb spent many years traveling Mexico on missions. He was intensely loyal to the Council and rarely doubted its wisdom or questioned its dictates. When the Second NoHead War broke out, Caleb became an accomplished General. As the police neared their apocalypse, Caleb was among the few police Generals still in the police station. When the S.M.S.B. assaulted the NoHead Base, Caleb was among the officers selected by Paige to confront Mr. Stupid NoHead and execute him. Along with fellow officers Jason Williams and Katy Smith, all traveled to arrest NoHead. Caleb was the first to perish, launching the Second Police Purge. Biography Early life While training with the police, Caleb Hawkins became an expert with using guns. As a police officer, he was known for his gun mastery and how little he would hesitate to use it on enemies. Despite his bravery and honorable beliefs, Caleb was ridiculed for the fact that he always took a blunt approach. For the majority of his adulthood, Caleb spent many years traveling Mexico on a variety of missions. He was intensely loyal to the Grand Council and rarely doubted its wisdom or questioned its dictates. Second NoHead War When the Second NoHead War broke out, Caleb became an accomplished General. Hawkins was one of only four police officers to participate in the Skirmish In The Sky and make it out alive. After Baby Intelligence's graduation, he congratulated the infant for his effort as he headed upstairs to seek advice from Sheriff Bladepoint. Battle of the Wasp Shortly afterwards, Rotta Hecks struck at the personal headquarters of the Mayor, who was Katie Black (though like the others, Caleb did not know it was her). Caleb took to the sky, battling against the NoHead Navy in his skyfighter. While he was so occupied, Rotta was able to sneak to the surface and capture Black from her offices. Caleb, Jason Williams, and Hubert Spears were recalled from the battle to attempt to intercept Rotta's escape shuttle. They repeatedly engaged it, but were repelled by debris fields created by Rotta. Rotta could not outmaneuver them as they closed and chewed away at her shields, but she did destroy civilian cars in the city below any time Caleb or the others got too close, forcing them to fall back. Despite Caleb's efforts, Rotta was able to make it to her flagship, the Wasp. Shortly thereafter, Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence arrived on the scene and were able to rescue the Mayor and expose Rotta as a NoHead. Death During the one-day time stain caused by Elise Mentum, Caleb would remain in the police station, along with Katy Smith and several other combat-hardened police, ready to counter Mr. Stupid NoHead. When the S.M.S.B. virtually invaded the Third NoHead Base, Paige Nelson rallied Caleb to help her destroy NoHead for good, and Caleb eagerly agreed to insist in the death of the NoHead Grandmaster. Along with Katy and Jason, he was given a sword to use, though Paige was disturbed that Caleb did not know how to ignite the blade and that she had to teach him this. From there, the police moved to confront Mr. Stupid NoHead and execute him. Caleb met up with the others outside the NoHead Base, yet as they were preparing to depart, Sebiscuits arrived to join the quartet in their mission. Paige ordered Sebiscuits to step down and leave, and set off with the three police. Katy was apprehensive, and Caleb wanted to know why Sebiscuits was not with them. Paige and Caleb were able to reassure them, and the group departed for NoHead's office at sunset in a small airspeeder, ready to arrest him. Caleb brought up the rear as the four fighters strode into Mr. Stupid NoHead's office. Each drew their swords as Nelson declared NoHead had to die. The Dark Lord quickly reached for his own weapon. Caleb's earlier fears and uneasiness were justified when NoHead, leaping over his desk, made short work of Smith and Williams, batting aside their swords and slaying them before they could react. Hawkins joined Nelson in the duel and despite surviving much longer than Williams and Smith, his mild sword mastery was no match for NoHead's superior fighting skill. Sebiscuits Cardarphen witnessed the battle between NoHead, Nelson, and Hawkins from his speeder, as the two fighters pressed NoHead with a flurry of attacks. Caleb Hawkins eventually met his end when NoHead cleaved into his stomach with his sword. Personality and traits Caleb Hawkins was fierce and brash, often viewing a narrow approach to logic and having little patience for negotiation. He was known to "strike first and ask questions later", causing several police to ridicule him. Despite this, his bravery was unwavering, his beliefs honorable. Additionally, he was an expert in combat, and was regarded as one of the police's best gunslingers. He was a very cultured man, highly learned in both pop culture and the traditions and beliefs of many countries across the world, though he specialized in Mexican culture as a result of spending several years there. Powers and abilities Caleb Hawkins had a reasonably adequate fighting style. His final battle against Mr. Stupid NoHead ended with Hawkins' death, as — despite Hawkins' own skill — he simply wasn't able to compete with NoHead. However, Hawkins managed to last longer than his fellow combatants, Katy Smith and Jason Williams, being able to block several of Mr. Stupid NoHead's vicious blows before falling. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Police Grand Army members Category:21st century births Category:Second War casualties Category:Deaths by sword Category:Anti-heroes Category:20th century births Category:Activists Category:American individuals Category:Males Category:2019 deaths Category:Attack on the NoHead Base fatalities Category:Fobbles